Operation Make Babe Happy
by CEP914
Summary: When Steph has had a bad couple of days, how will Ranger help?


Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making any money.

A/N: Complete Babe (duh!)  
Hope you like it.  
Cyn

**Operation Make Babe Happy**

I managed not to sigh when I heard the kitchen cupboards slam shut.

_Again._

Steph has been storming around the apartment for about three hours now. Yesterday was a bad day for her and apparently she decided she's not over being pissed about it. I thought it would be best just to leave her be, but if she keeps this up there won't be much left to the apartment.

Something crashed in the living room. Babe cursed and there was more noise as she picked up whatever just shattered on the floor. This time I couldn't suppress my sigh.

I stood up and left my office to talk to her. Leaning against the nearest living room wall, I crossed my arms and just watched her. Probably I should have thought of what to say before I came out here.

Her movements were hurried and angry as she swept up the shard of a crystal vase that used to be on a side table.

"I bought that for you," I said in a quiet voice, trying not to startle her in case she didn't notice when I entered.

Her eyes flashed up to me for a moment before disregarding me completely and continuing to clean the crystal. "Yeah, well if it was plastic I wouldn't have to clean it up right now would I," she said heatedly.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't blame this on me Babe. You're the one in the pissy mood."

She sucked in a large breath and glared at me. "Pissy mood? _Pissy mood? _Fuck yeah I'm in a pissy mood! Not only did I have to deal with single-minded, arrogant, sexist assholes yesterday, now I have to deal with your crap too! I don't need this Ranger!" Steph threw the broom and dustpan on the floor and stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

I was tempted to bash my head against the wall, but instead I opted to head to the bedroom after giving her a few minutes to herself. My knuckles wrapped softly against the door. There was no sound except for an occasional snivel. I tried to turn the knob but she locked it. I walked back into the living room to get my tools to open the door. Within 10 seconds I had the door open but I stood where I was when I saw her in the darkness of the room.

The drapes were closed so the only light was coming from the now open door. In the center of the king size bed, my Babe was curled up in a ball. Her face was hidden but her body shook as she fought to keep from crying out loud.

Whatever I might have said right then went out the window. Nothing kills me more than to see my Babe cry. Without a step of hesitation I walked up to the bed, climbing on so that our chests faced each other and pulled her right into my body. I cradled her head on my left are while my right hand moved soothingly up and down her back. She tensed when I first got on the bed, but as I whispered in her ear her body just collapsed into mine. Her face pressed into my chest and her arms gripped my shirt as if her life depended on it.

I murmured some Spanish song into her ear the whole time. Her cries were soft but her body shook tremendously against mine.

What seemed like hours later, her body lay still beside me. I continued to rub her back as her heart beat slowed and her breath evened out. Steph was fast asleep.

I looked over her head at the clock. It was 12:05. She'll probably be asleep for a couple hours since she didn't sleep much last night.

With a gentle kiss to her forehead so I wouldn't wake her, I carefully slipped out of her grip and off the bed.

I had a surprise to plan. Operation Make Babe Happy was beginning.

After she wakes up, I'll have to find a way to get her out of here for a few hours. For the second time today I sighed as I realized the easiest way was to send her out for some shopping therapy with my credit cards. The last time I trusted her with them, I came home to new apartment furniture.

With that taken care of, I walked out into the kitchen, picked up my cell and called Ella. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello," she called cheerfully.

"Hola Tia."

"What a nice surprise, dear. Aren't you off for a few days?"

"Si, I told the guys I was offline until Thursday."

"Stephanie must be so happy about that."

"She's actually the reason I'm calling."

"Oh? Well is everything ok?"

"Actually Steph has had a couple of bad days. I want to surprise her with a nice dinner tonight."

"How sweet! What can I do to help? What would you like me to cook? I'll have plenty of time to make something special!"

I shook my head and tried not to laugh at how excited she was. "You know she'll love anything you come up with Tia."

"And what about dessert? You can't not give her dessert." I hesitated to think of the perfect dessert when she cut right back in. "You know I happen to make a wonderful chocolate mousse. I'm sure that would _perfectly _suit what you have planned tonight."

I could feel myself grin at what she was suggesting. I should be used to her being so forward where Stephanie was concerned. "That would be great Tia. Gracias."

"It's no trouble at all, dear. Do you need anything else?"

"Well I want to set up the balcony for the dinner."

Ella laughed. "Oh my! Steph is going to be a happy girl tonight! If it's alright with you, I'll go out and get everything to set up your dinner while I get all the food. You can set up while I cook, alright?"

"That sounds really great Tia. Thank you for this."

"Oh it's no problem at all! I love to help."

"I'll reimburse you with this week's check."

"Nonsense! I want to do this for her and besides I get paid plenty to do these things. I won't take any more of your money." She actually sounded offended.

"Lo siento Tia."

"That's quite alright. How are you going to get Stephanie out of the apartment so we can set up?"

"Well I was going to give her my credit card so she can do some shopping. That should keep her busy for a while."

"Oh you are such a good man Carlos. Letting her out with your card after what happened last time." She laughed into the phone.

"It made her happy so it was worth it."

"Good answer. Now I'm going to head out now and get the things. You call me when she leaves ok?"

"I will Tia. Thank you again."

"It's no trouble, dear."

We both disconnected.

I was at a loss for what to do now. As I left the kitchen I saw the crystal shards still on the floor so I finished sweeping them up. I'll have to do my own shopping while Babe is out.

I was back in bed with Steph when she woke up a little after two-thirty. Confusion shown on her face when she saw the time. "I slept so late?" Before I answered her, her face turned red. "Oh. _Oh_." She pressed her forehead to my chest to hide her face. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I kissed the top of her head before lifting her chin with my hand so I could look into her eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry for Babe. You've just had a bad couple of days, but I know how to make you happy again." I grinned down at her.

She trailed her left hand down around my chest. "Oh?" Her fingers moved down to the top of my jeans.

With a groan, I captured her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips to kiss softly. My voice deepened. "That's not what I meant mi amor."

She pouted. "You don't want me?"

I stopped myself before I rolled my eyes. "I want and need you more than air Babe, but I have something to do in a bit."

"Uh huh. Sure." She tried to roll away from me, but I pulled her back with her hand I still had locked in mine.

Using my free hand, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I took out my Platinum Visa. Her eyes widened and she reached for it, but I pulled it away at the last second. "You get this as long as you promise no new furniture. You can buy whatever you want except a whole new apartment."

She had the decency to blush. "Everything was on sale! And besides, that skank of an ex of yours touched everything in here. Everything had bad juju! I couldn't live in an apartment full of bad juju!"

I couldn't stop from grinning. That "skank" had weaseled her way up here leading Hal like a lost little puppy a few months ago, when she announced she was a cousin of mine. I don't know whether it was good luck or bad luck that Steph was already up here but even so Steph was quick to set her straight after coming back from a messy run in with a skip. The "skank" is now locked up and Hal is still on monitor duty until he memorized everyone's faces in my family. "Well how could I argue with that?" I leaned down and kissed Steph softly. "Go get ready. You have a lot of shopping to do today."

She grinned and pressed her lips harder against mine, pressing her tongue against them til I parted my lips. I groaned when she backed away before out tongues touched. She was laughing the entire time as she ran into the bathroom. I heard the shower run and I was very tempted to join her but I knew I'd keep her here all day if I did.

I heaved myself off the bed and called the Control Room.

Ram answered. "Hey I need you to activate and track my truck for me."

"Something going on Boss?" I could almost hear when his brain caught up with his mouth. "S-s-sorry Boss, I didn't-"

I cut him off with a short explanation that would have the guys be a little nicer to Babe today. "Steph is still upset about yesterday. I gave her my Visa and I want to make sure she doesn't come here too early while I set something up for her."

Ram laughed out loud. "Oh man! You are asking for it. You remember the last time you gave her your card! You asked her to get some new sheets and you came home to a different apartment!" He laughed more and called out to Zero, "Hey Zero guess what Ranger's doing!" Guess my explanation got to his brain too much.

"Ram," I growled. "Do you want to be stuck on monitor duty like Hal?"

He immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry Boss."

"Call me when she looks like she's heading back here."

"Yeah Boss. You got it." He hung up but not before I heard more laughing in the background.

I shook my head. It was the bad jujus fault.

I looked up when the bathroom door opened. Babe dashed through the bedroom in a towel to the closet. It was hard not to walk in there and toss her back on the bed but I wanted to do this for her.

Only a couple minutes later she walked into the living room dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She came up to me with a smile and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you sure you trust me with your card again?" she asked.

"When was the last time you went out and spoiled yourself?"

"Hmmm," she mumbled while thinking.

"Exactly. Go have fun."

She grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too, Babe." I spun her around and slapped her ass. "Go."

She pouted and rubbed her butt. "Ow," she grunted before winking at me and heading for the door.

"Hey," I called out before she closed the door behind her. I tossed her the keys to my truck. "You'll have more room. Oh and do me a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Buy a couple dresses. Good ones."

Her nose scrunched up. "What do you have planned? You only like to buy them for me when you plan of ruining them some way."

I grinned at her. "Trust me. Buy a couple."

She looked at me for a moment before smiling bright. "You got it Batman."

The door clicked shut behind her after she dropped her own keys on the side table.

Operation Make Babe Happy was a go.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
